Several existing techniques allow to acquire sounds from various locations of the body and to analyse them. This is the case for example in the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,204-B1
However, the existing techniques focus on identifying the location of the origins of sound but fail to analyse other important distinctive characteristics.
More precisely, an important sound characteristic is the radiation of the sounds. To illustrate, a murmur of aortic stenosis would originate in the second interspace on the right of the sternum and may radiate to the carotid arteries. A murmur of mitral valve prolapse may radiate into the left axilla.
Today, the physicians must identify the sound radiation by manual auscultation using stethoscopes. Identifying the sound radiations is time consuming, leaves no medical record and depends essentially on the abilities and skills of the physician.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that would allow a better analysis of the sounds of the body fluid flows.